Dragon Clan (TCG)
|image1=Dragon 2.png |champion=Togashi Yokuni |families=Agasha family Kitsuki family Mirumoto family Togashi family |motto=''“Find your own path.”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 16 }} The Dragon Clan was one of the seven Great Clans, founded by the Kami Togashi. The Great Clans From their mountain monasteries and strongholds, the Dragon Clan watched the rest of Rokugan — carefully considering and intervening at the proper time. As a clan of mystics and monks, the Dragon might seem strange to other Rokugani. Represent Your Clan Dragon Clan Families of the Dragon Clan The Dragon consisted of four families, the Agasha, the Kitsuki, the Mirumoto, and the Togashi family, The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan which was the ruling family. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Duty The secret of the Dragon was that they were guided by their founder's foresight. Togashi's followers had acquired a reputation for strange behavior,, secluded in the northern mountains of Rokugan, The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) the Dragon were a mysterious and individualistic clan who chased individual enlightenment. Some said their beloved paradoxes and puzzles were no more than a game, triviality masquerading as depth. For a thousand years, the Dragon Clan had watched over the others, recording the history of Rokugan. The Dragon sought to ensure the Empire did not become too self-focused and solipsistic. Military The Dragon trained their bushi alongside shugenja and ise zumi, and small units of the clan were terrifyingly effective and unique opponents. With fast and powerful attacks, Dragon armies separated their enemies and defeated each individual unit over lightning-quick campaigns. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 57 Lands Togashi valued solitude, a trait shared by all of his successors, and established his lands in the fringes of the range known as the Great Wall of the North. To the south laid the Drowned Merchant River, the border with the Lion Clan. Between the Lines, by Marie Brennan The Dragon commerce was notable on the gold market. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock History Low Birth Numbers Eventually the Dragon began to dwindle with every passing year. The problem had crept up on them for a century or more, before the Kitsuki family noticed it. The Dragon were not having enough children, and they were willing to turn even to the peasantry to find new heirs. Adopted Kin (Tainted Lands flavor) Heresy The Perfect Land Sect flourished for years in the hinterlands of Dragon territory, in the villages too small to have names. Notable Holdings * Castle Agasha * High House of Light * Mountain's Anvil Castle * Shiro Kitsuki * Shiro Mirumoto Minor Holdings * Masado Mura * Tall Pine Village Schools The following were the schools within the Dragon Clan: * Agasha Mystic (Shugenja) * Kitsuki Investigator (Courtier, Bushi) * Mirumoto Taoist Blade (Bushi, Monk) * Mirumoto Two-Heavens Adept (Bushi) * Togashi Chronicler (Courtier, Monk) * Togashi Tattooed Order (Monk) Dragon Clan Champion The leadership of the Dragon had always passed to the most talented monk of the ise zumi. The Dragon Champion lived at the High House of Light, in a remote set of chambers cnnected to the rest of the monastery by only a single gate. He rarely appeared in public and he conducted most of his duties via messengers. Although he came from the ise zumi, the Dragon Champion wore armor from head to foot, including a mempō that completely obscured his face. The Eternal Knot, by Marie Brennan The Dragon Clan Champion was the leader of the Dragon Clan. The following are the known Champions of the Dragon Clan: See also * Dragon Clan/Meta * * Champion Dragon